1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to smart card readers and writers. More particularly, it relates to a smart card reader/writer that houses a modem, a phone connector, a network connector, or the like, and which has a folded card holder to provide improved access to connection jacks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Smart card readers include a PCMCIA (Portable Computer Memory Card International Association) card (also known as a PC card) that is plugged into the PCMCIA drive bay of a computer. Although any computer may be provided with a PCMCIA slot, such slots are typically found in laptops. There are currently three types of such slots, known as Type I, Type II, and Type III; each of them include a 68-way connector.
Conventional smart card readers, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,007 to Schlumberger, are planar in configuration. The smart cards that are inserted into them are also planar in configuration; they have the approximate size of a credit card. A major problem with PCMCIA slots is that computer manufacturers typically provide a couple of slots with each computer, but due to space limitations, especially in the laptop or notebook computer niche, the slots are placed in closely spaced vertical registration with one another.
When the two PCMCIA slots are being used by PCMCIA cards for telephone modems, ethernet connections, portable hard drives or the like, both slots can be occupied by a different PCMCIA card and both cards can operate simultaneously without any problems because neither card physically interferes with the other.
However, when a first slot is occupied by a planar-in-configuration smart card reader, cables and/or jacks or other connector means from an adjacent card interfere with the smart card reader whether said adjacent card is a telephone modem card, a network card, or the like. This interference makes it difficult, if not impossible, for a user to properly use the smart card reader of the adjacent PCMCIA card. In particular, many PCMCIA modem cards have a device called an XJACK; the XJACK extends from the trailing end of the PCMCIA card when the leading end of said PCMCIA card is inserted into a PCMCIA slot. The male end of a telephone cable is connected into the XJACK to connect a first computer to a second computer via telephone lines. The telephone jack, which is plugged into an XJACK, blocks the entrance to the adjacent PCMCIA slot. This blockage prohibits the proper use of a planar smart card reader.
Thus there is a need for a smart card reader that, when inserted into a PCMCIA slot does not have its access physically blocked or hindered by an adjacent PCMCIA card requiring an external cable connection, so that two PCMCIA devices may be used simultaneously without physical interference from one another.
Another problem with PCMCIA cards is that they project from a computer in a horizontal plane when the computer is in use on a level surface. Such horizontal projection requires the user to insert the smart card in the same plane; the procedure is awkward and may require the user to lean over to align the smart card with the slot-receiving open end of the PCMCIA card.
Thus, there is also a need for a smart card reader that is more user friendly from the standpoint of smart card insertion.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements could be provided.